


Two Weeks

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick's birthday was in two weeks, but he was tired of waiting. He wanted his birthday gift early.





	Two Weeks

"Two weeks." The voice said. "Two weeks and he would have been legal." Brian shook his head sure he would have gotten rid of the voice once that warm mouth wrapped around the most sensitive part of his body. He wanted the voice to go away so he could focus on the warm mouth and tongue that was doing amazing things to his cock.

"What would your fans think?" The voice taunted. "Knowing you weren't the Southern good boy they think you are." Brian had to grin to himself, knowing his fans and what he'd found online, they already in a way knew he wasn't. 

"Oh your a dirty man Littrell." The voice scolded. Brian shook his head and pushed the voice out knowing it most likely would be back. He finally focused on what he wanted to, he opened his eyes looking down seeing the blond moving his mouth up and down Brian's throbbing cock, causing him to moan loudly. He was so glad they were alone in the house. 

He didn't know what had happened, he had been able to stay strong and firm about doing anything with the blond until he turned eighteen, but tonight he caved. He wasn't sure what it was about Nick that made him give in. He had came in and crawled right over Brian, pinning him down. Brian had done everything to stay strong and refuse Nick's advancements, but between the grinding and begging Brian finally gave. 

"Nick.." Brian moaned, arching up into the boy's mouth.

Nick looked up at his best friend, moaning softly letting the vibrations run down Brian's throbbing cock, feeling the older man shiver under him. Nick had waited so long to be with Brian like this and wanted to savor every moment, he was surprised the older man had given into Nick after rejecting him for so long. 

He went back to sucking on Brian's throbbing cock as he felt his best friend's hands weave into his hair, guiding the blond's head up and down. Nick could feel his own cock throb against the sheets of the bed. 

"Nick..fuck baby." Brian groaned, feeling his orgasm begin to build as he felt Nick suck harder and more needy. 

Brian knew he wouldn't pull off as his hips became faster. "Baby..you ready?" Brian panted hard feeling Nick moaned loudly as the first few shots of thickness filled Nick's mouth. Nick was startled at first but happily swallowed what he could. The taste was salty but knew it was something he could get used to. 

Brian cried out Nick's name as his orgasm hit, leaving him panting hard, his entire body felt like jello from the pure pleasure Nick had just given him. Nick finally pulled off Brian's cock, wiping his face grinning. He crawled back over Brian, kissing him. Brian quickly wrapped his arms around the teen, kissing him back. He could taste himself in Nick's mouth making it all that much sweeter. 

"Brian.." Nick whimpered, arching himself up against him.

Brian grinned, leaning down kissing Nick's neck. Nick shivered feeling Brian's sweet lips on his neck. "You like that Nicky?" Brian asked, letting his southern drawl come out in full force knowing what it did to the boy.

Nick nodded, pulling Brian closer to him, grinding down against him. Nick hated that name, but it coming from Brian in the state he was in, turned the teen on more then he thought it would. 

"Brian please.." Nick begged, wanting some relief.

"Lay down for me baby." 

Nick nodded and laid on his back, Brian moving over him. He went back to assaulting Nick's neck before moving his kisses down his chest and over his soft belly grinning feeling Nick arch up against him again, hearing him whimper was intoxicating to Brian. 

"Fuck..Bri please.." 

Brian finally gave Nick what he wanted, wrapping his warm mouth around the head of the teen's cock, making Nick jump and groan loudly. Brian knew this was Nick's first time, he had always told Brian he wanted the older man to be his first in every way. 

"This isn't your first time though." That damn voice was back. "You were even dirty back then." Brian couldn't argue this one with the voice in his head, he knew going to his cousin had been wrong, but it kinda just happened. "And you know you'd jump that hunk of a man if he'd let you again." Again, Brian couldn't argue. 

Brian finally pushed the voice away and focused on the teen that was now under him as he moved his mouth up and down the full length of Nick's cock, hearing the younger man whimper.

"Brian feel so damn good, don't stop." Nick begged. His entire body was on fire as Brian sucked him off, he knew his birthday was only two weeks away, but he'd been waiting for years and didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted his birthday gift early. 

Brian could tell the blond was close as his cock throbbed in Brian's mouth. He moaned loudly and could feel his own cock once again throbbing with need, the perks of still being young. 

"Br..FUCK!!!!" Nick threw his head back as his orgasm hit him harder then he had expected, filling Brian's mouth with his own thickness. Brian groaned as some dripped out of his mouth, but swallowing most of it. 

Nick panted hard as Brian cleaned himself up, sliding back up to kiss Nick, letting him taste himself just has he had done with Brian. They finally pulled away, panting softly as they smiled at each other. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but they didn't care, it was only two weeks.

"Brian.." Nick said softly, causing Brian to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Brian replied.

Nick reached down, wrapping his hand around Brian's cock, smiling seeing the shiver run through Brian's body.

"I...I want you." Nick said softly. 

"Nick..I..I mean." Brian wanted nothing more then to be buried deep inside his best friend. 

"Brian please..I wanna feel you inside me." 

Brian bit his lower lip, his cock now fully hard as Nick continued to slowly stroke him.

"Nope, nu uh." The voice said. Brian shook his head before leaning over, kissing Nick lovingly. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?" Brian silently told the voice to shut up. 

It was like words no longer mattered as blue and blue met, Brian gently pushed Nick over onto his his hands and knees. Nick, excited, but nervous spread his legs letting Brian have as much room as he could as he settled between Nick's legs once he got the lube.

Brian opened the lid, putting some on his index finger, running his finger around Nick's virgin hole, pushing it in gently. He didn't want to hurt the blond. 

"Fuck.. Brian." Nick whimpered. 

Brian could feel his body trying to keep him out. "Relax for me baby so I can get inside." Brian leaned up kissing the back of Nick's neck trying to calm him down. "I promise it'll get better." Nick shuttered as Brian's voice dripped with want, feeling his body begin to relax and accept what Brian was doing to it.

Brian smiled as his finger sunk into the tightness, God he couldn't wait to get his cock inside that hot tightness. "How's that feel baby?" Brian whispered softly against Nick's ear. 

All the teen could do was whimper and push back against Brian's finger, giving Brian the confidence to lube up and add another finger, feeling Nick's hole begin to stretch and loosen up. 

"Brian...hurts but feel so good." Nick moaned. 

"Think you can handle a third?" Brian asked. 

Nick bit his lip but nodded as he felt a third finger now going inside his hole, it had hurt but he knew something even thicker would be invading soon. He tried to keep his muscles loosened up the best he could. 

Before long, Nick was pushing back against Brian's fingers as he whimpered and moaned under his friend. This was better then anything he had ever imagine before all those nights when he was alone and couldn't get the older man out of his head. 

"Baby, I need to be inside you." Brian groaned, pulling his fingers out. Nick whined feeling the emptiness that was now left. Brian took a huge breath as his cock throbbed, Nick looked so amazing in front of him, waiting and wanting Brian to make him his. 

Brian lubed up his cock before sitting up, wrapping his hands around Nick's hips before slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. 

"GOD DAMN NICK!" Brian cried out. He hadn't expected it to feel this amazing, he finally got himself all the way inside the blond, leaning down giving Nick a few love bites, wanting to mark him. 

"Br..Brian." Nick whimpered softly. It had hurt, but he felt so full and complete. He was already addicted having Brian inside him. 

"Nicky, I have to move." Brian groaned as his hips seemed to move on their own. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmness that was now sucking his cock in and not wanting to let go.

'Faster Brian, please baby." Nick begged. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Nick's middle as he moved faster, both men were panting hard. It was like they were home being this close and intimate with each other. Brian's head fell between Nick's shoulder and neck. Nick pushed back against Brian as his cock throbbed under him. 

"Fuck Nick, I'm so close. You feel so damn good." 

He felt Brian's hand wrapped around his cock as he bucked back against him. "Do it Brian, please. Mark me, make me yours." Brian growled hearing Nick beg as his hips and hand moved faster, he wanted Nick to orgasm with him.

It didn't take much longer for Brian to slam into him one last time, shooting his load deep inside Nick's hole, making Nick shoot his own all over Brian's hand and the bed. They screamed out each others names as they orgasm together. Brian let Nick's cock go as they both tried to calm down. 

"Brian.. don't pull out until you have to. Please." Nick begged, he didn't want to lose the fullness Brian's cock gave him, he felt even more connected to his best friend now then he ever did. 

Brian happily stayed right where he was, not ready to pull out of the tightness. He finally started to feel himself start to go soft as he pulled out much to Nick's disapproval. Brian fell on the bed, feeling Nick instantly crawling into his arms, curling up in his arms. Brian instantly wrapped Nick up, running his hand across Nick's sweaty face, pushing some of his matted blond hair back. 

"I love you." Brian said.

Nick smiled. "I love you too."

The snuggled down with each other, content and happy. Nick's birthday may have been two weeks away still, but he was happy he gave the blond his birthday gift early.


End file.
